memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Cardassian War/Errands of Mercy/Act Three
The Yorktown is approaching the Badlands after picking up the survivors of Starbase 32, on the bridge Captain Larson is standing behind the helm console as Ensign Mitchell is standing next to the conn officer that's piloting the ship as Captain Larson turns to Ensign Y'Nar at the ops console. Ensign are you picking up anything on long range? Captain Larson says as she looks at the young Bajoran officer. She looks at her console. Nothing yet Captain wait I'm picking up something on long range scanners it's 15 Maquis raiders and transport ships heading our way Ensign Y'Nar says as she looks at the ops console sensor screen. Captain Larson turns to the viewer. On screen Maquis raiders this Captain Nicole Larson of the Federation starship USS Yorktown, we're here at the request of a Commander Chakotay asking for Federation help as you've scanned our ship we're far superior to you don't even think about fighting us Captain Larson says as she looks at the viewer. Everyone waits for a response then the viewer changes to the Bridge of the Val Jean the lead ship of the survivors. Captain Larson it's good to see you again, we've got 15 non-combatants in three transport ships and no way of getting them to safety without getting shot at by the Cardassians Commander Chakotay says on the viewer. Captain Larson looks at the viewer. We've got a task force of Galaxy-class starships 2.3 light-years from here that can take on the transport ships, Y'nar contact Captain Halliwell have him bring his task force to our location Captain Larson says as she turns to Y'nar and then back to the viewer. Thank you Nicole Chakotay says as the hail ends. The Intrepid, Galaxy, and Venture emerges from warp and approach the Yorktown and the Maquis ships. In the briefing room Captain Larson informs Captain Halliwell of what he must do and he doesn't like it. Your ship is big enough to house the Maquis survivors Captain Larson says as she looks at him. He looks at her and explains the issue he'll have with the crew. I can't, we were on a mission to bring them in 5 months ago, its not a good idea says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Larson. She looks at him. What the hell is wrong with helping these people their Federation citizens, true they want to fight for their worlds because we left them to do it on their own because we signed that treaty with the Cardies and now their paying for it Captain Larson says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Larson ''A officer says over the com. She tapped her combadge. Larson here go ahead Captain Larson says as she looks at the senior staff and Captain Halliwell. ''Ma'am long range scanners have picked up a squadron of Cardassian warships head our way at high warp the Ensign says over the com. Captain Larson looks at the senior staff and Captain Halliwell. They walked onto the bridge and Captain Halliwell heads to the turbolift and goes to the transporter room to beam back to the Intrepid. What's their weapons status? Captain Larson says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. He looks at the tactical console. Unknown at the moment we've got to wait until they get within five hundred meters Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at Captain Larson. Commander Mitchell looks at her. If this is a task force to stop the Maquis from leaving alive then we'll be in for a fight of our lives Commander Mitchell says as he looks at her. She then gives the order. All hands battle stations Captain Larson says as she sat in the chair and Commander Mitchell joins her. The lights dimmed and red lights flash.